Saga Of The Sohma Cup
by Sushi-Plum
Summary: A competition. Sohma against Sohma. All for fun though.....so they say. Watch as the Sohma's challenge each other in match after match of endless fun and insanity. From Limbo to Twister, they compete for the ultimate prize.... Read and Review to find out
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't claim any legal ownership over the storyline, characters, plot products, etc of the Fruits Basket manga and anime series. The story and art and all extents thereof are all by and belonging to Natsuki Takaya……

Whoo! Now that all the serious stuff is over, here is the author's note!!!happy face Sorry guys, for all the 'happy faces' but document editor had a little problem with me...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hiya! Thanks for reading my story! Well, technically, thanks for looking at my story because I don't know if you've read it yet……..wait, wait, but what if you already did?! Hang on, hang on, I'll get there…… hmmmmmm…… Thank you for choosing to click on my story and possibly read and/or look at it or whatever the heck you wish to do with it……..! Whew, what a mouthful!!! Don't worry about me, I'm on a high right now……..again…. My friend, Afrox, by the way, is on the phone trying to help me get the hang of all this i.e. explaining what disclaimers are and how to write one, and helping my grammar(dammu) This is my first time, you know.- I'M A FANFICTION VIRGIN happy bucktooth face! By the way, this fanfic is MINE and if you take it and claim it as your own (You would never do that, would you?!) I will set my EVIL RUBBER DUCKIES ON YOU!!!!!! YUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

_**Morning Fights and Midnoon Contests- Chapter 1**_

"Get lost, ya filthy rat!"

Kyo Sohma's not so dulcet tones could be heard clearly through the morning.

"Make me, Baka Neko"

Yuki Sohma's slightly more calm voice could also be heard.

"Grrrrr…Fine ya stupid rat!! I'll make your wish come true -"a vein popped on Kyo's head (Author's Note: He's a FAIRY GODMOTHER!:D)

"Don't call me stupid, stupid."

'DON'T CALL ME STUPID!!!"

"-Ahh! Please, don't fight again, guys, please? Guys?!" Tohru Honda came rushing into the scene. The boys stopped arguing at the sight of her distress, but each still kept his hands on the other's neck, a look of pure loathing in their eyes.

"I know just how to sort this out!" Momiji Sohma enters the scene with an inane grin on his face, finger pointed in the air.

They all stared in silence at Momiji until Kyo spoke up:

"How did YOU get in here??!!"

Everyone turned to Kyo now, realising he was right…..for once. How DID Momiji get in there? (sweatdrops)

Momiji faltered slightly before starting up again, with twice the vigour!

"We need to have a competition! To decide…uh…..decide…..ummm….-"

Kyo persisted "THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!"

Everyone ignored him. (A/N: that's soooo sad! Author's Friend's Note: She's obsessed with Kyo. Author's Note: I AM NOT!!)

Hatsuharu suddenly appeared behind Tohru. (Author's insane note: Chiiickkkeeenn leeeeegggs )

"-who gets the steak dinner." And everyone turns to Haru because that's just soo wrong. (A/N: He's the COW!!)

Kyo turned around; "YOU TOO?! What is this, a HOTEL???!!!"

Tohru smiled ecstatically "Oh wow! That sounds like a lot of fun!!!"

Yuki sighed, "Fine, I'm in….."

"Fine, if the Rat's in, then I'm in. I'm gonna wipe the floor with your as-"

"Oh KYYYYYOOOOOOO!"

Kagura enters, kicking Kyo on the head.

"That's for never calling!" She hits him.

"And that's for never writing!" She hit him again.

"And THAT'S for never calling about writing about calling!" She hit him one last time, just for good measure.

"H-help …m-me…" Kyo lay twitching on the floor.

Kagura smiled, "So, what's going on?"

"We're having a contest!" Replied Momiji, "And every Sohma is included!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Hey, when were WE gonna hear about this??!" All the other Sohma's there exclaimed at once.

"It slipped my mind!" Momiji grinned.

_Skip scene! _**(A/N: **I'm lazy, grins)

"Erhm, erhm…." Tohru cleared her throat. "So now we have, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Haru!"

"HEEEELLLLLLOOOOO!!! I heard ALL about your Champion Steak Cup and therefore, I took the liberty of inviting……. EVERYBODY!!!!" Shigure smiled and the rest of the Sohma's walked in through the door…

"OH NO! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CHAIRS!!" And so Tohru ran off to get more chairs while Kyo eyed Shigure suspiciously. "How did you hear about this??" "A little birdie told me…" Shigure laughed nervously. "He was so eavesdropping." Haru muttered under his breath. "ME? EAVESDROP? HA! THE THOUGHT!" Shigure answered nervously back. (A/N: The others have giant anime sweat drops, just so you know).

"ANWAY, moving right along, erhm… We need JUDGES!! And due to my YEARS of experience in this world, I vote yours truly!" Shigure grinned evilly.

"That… grin… distresses me……" Yuki muttered.

"FEAR NOT, DEAR BROTHER! For I, Ayame Sohma, shall free you from your inner demons!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame attempted fruitlessly to hug Yuki who held at arms length saying "You're the demon here!!!!"

"Enter the idiot……" Kyo growled fiercely. Ayame chose to ignore that comment and continued howling after his sibling.

"But Yuki! I HAVE to be a judge. I HAVE to." came Shigure's whinging tones.

"BROTHER! My dear brother! Come, let us rejoice in my victory of being appointed judge with a luncheon with just me, you and of course, our dear princess Tohru!" (A/N: any guesses who THAT is?)

"What on earth is going on here?" Hatori walked through, slightly late but completely bewildered nonetheless.

"Tori!! So you have decided to come!! Hatori, tell them what my life long ambition is to be!!" Shigure pleaded to Hatori.

"Shigure, despite your futile attempts, I will NOT tell children what your sick, twisted, mind wants to do." Hatori droned.

"Eh? Ohhhhh! You mean THAT dream…. Heheh, Hatori, how COULD you think of THAT at a time like this??? I mean my dream of being a judge." Shigure answered, grinning once more.

"Judges? Wow, that would be WONDERFUL! I think you, Mr Hatori, and Ayame would make fabulous judges, Shigure!!!!" Tohru walked into the scene, stumbling from the weight of over 20 odd chairs. Kyo sighed, and walked over to help.

"See? I knew I could count on my beautiful flower's support through troubled times! How about I reward you with a nice date with the one and only, Shigu-" Shigure never finished that sentence for he was bashed on the head by both Yuki and Kyo, who's icy glare could have frozen hell over.

"So, Mr Hatori, Shigure and Ayame are judges now!" Tohru smiled blissfully, oblivious to the war raging behind her. Haru broke up the argument with a question that distracted all: "Anyone else joining?"

"I shall compete alongside my love and together, we shall win the steak and enjoy it with a date at dusk in the moonlight!!" Kagura squealed happily. Tohru laughed nervously at her words, but said nothing and proceeded handing out snacks. Kyo opened his mouth to say something but stopped in the wake of his pain from moments before.

"I shall repent my sins from this world by entering the legendary steak cup contest and fighting alongside my brother's for forgiveness!!!!" Ritsu cried out to Momiji, who was adding names to the list.

"Um….I would like to join in too…..if it's okay……" Kisa said shyly. Momiji smiled at her and added Kisa to his growing list. Hiro turned red and shook his head for a moment before speaking up:

"Hey! Rabbit boy! If Kisa's joining, then add my name too. Someone's gotta make sure she doesn't mess up!!"

"And that's it! Oh, and Tohru, what would you like to be???" Momiji asked Tohru, who replied "Ummm…..wellll……..it is a family thing, but I might join for some events…But don't worry! I'll cheer you guys on, and make you snacks too! Yes! I'll do my best!! Fight, Tohru, FIGHT!!"

"YAY!!!!! This is going to be FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momiji squealed, delighted at all the people he had for his little competition.

"Oi, bunny boy. You haven't told us where or when to meet ya for your competition anyway." Kyo said, hitting Momiji up the back of his head.

"Oww!!! Kyo, that hurts!!!!! Oh, right, wait……ummmmmmm……………meet me at…………..the front of the Sohma estate for the first competition tomorrow at 12 noon!"

Momiji replied.

"And? What are we gonna haveta bring? What event IS it????" Kyo asked Momiji once again.

"I don't know!!" Momiji grinned.

**Sushi Plum: And with that, we end this chapter of insaneness in The Saga of the Sohma Cup. It only gets crazier from here folks!**

**Afrox: So if you want some angst fic where Kyo dies, Tohru becomes a Goth, Yuki cuts himself and Shigure is an Emo, the go look somewhere else! Hey, actually, I might……..- **

**Sushi Plum: NOOOOOO!!!! Not in the nine rings of hell!!!!!!!!**

**Afrox: Oh fine... (Goes off to write Lord Of The Chickens)**

**Sushi Plum: Anyway, please read and review, and I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks again for reading!**

**- Sushi Plum**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who read/ reviewed my fanfic- I really appreciate the ideas and comments that you guys have left! And I promise not to write so many authors' notes too, heheh. Oh, and just so everyone knows, I have allowed Anonymous Reviews, so please, please, review more, I LOVE feedback. And if you guys have any ideas for the storyline, I'm happy to hear it. And I'll definitely update quicker, now that the holidays are soon (-ish) approaching. And one more thing, there is a very, very, very, SLIGHT pairing between Kyo and Tohru in this particular chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Fruba material, yada, yada…… ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 2-**_How Low Can You Go?_

It was a fairly bright, sunny afternoon, and Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru were filed outside the large Sohma Estate. They were alone…. And late…… but mostly alone.

Kyo was furious, as usual. "Where the heck is everybody? We've been waitin' here for ages!!"

Yuki, who was standing motionless next to Kyo, said stoically "It's only been 5 minutes, you idiot, be patient."

"Why you-"Kyo starts, but was interrupted by Tohru who was trying to calm them down.

"Do you guys hear something??"

Everyone stopped and listened intently. Then…. There it was. Shigure was the next to hear it: A kind of shuffling, and the dull thump of something quite large followed by purposely quiet footsteps. Soon, everyone could hear it, but no-one knew where it came from, and all turned, searching for where the footsteps were coming from. There it was! A giant….. Prawn??!! Yes, there was no mistaking it. It was a large, pink, PRAWN! And it was carrying a large metal pole, which explained the dull thumps that the Sohma's (plus Tohru) had heard. Suddenly, the prawn lifted its head, revealing a quite disgruntled face. "HATORI?!?!?!?!" Yuki exclaimed. There was no answer, but the prawn seemed to be waddling up to them.

While this distraction was taking place, a small figure in an overlarge trench coat and black sunglasses slipped quietly into the scene. He had a small face, with a giant nose and a long French moustache and was trying his hardest to hold in his laughter and not blow his cover. Not that anyone noticed him anyway. All were too amazed at Hatori's giant prawn suit, to really care who was creeping up slowly behind them.

"Why are you dressed like THAT?" Kyo asked, disgustedly. Hatori stopped. Why WAS he dressed up as a prawn?

_**Flashback**_

"_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE????? Pretty please with sugar on top and a blackcurrant??" Momiji whined. _

"_Read my lips: No." Hatori replied coldly. They were at the Sohma estate and Hatori didn't have long- Akito was complaining for his return. _

"_Hatori!!! I need my check-up! Come quickly!"_

"_In a minute Akito, I'm nearly ready." Hatori answered, gritted his teeth._

"_But Hatori!!!! You HAVE to!! It's a matter of life and death!!!" Momiji whined._

"_Hatori!!! HURRY UP!! I WANT MY CHECK-UP!!"_

"_Hatori, PLEASE?? It won't be for long!!"_

"_HATORI!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Hatori!!!!!!!!"_

_Hatori Sohma sighed, his hand massaging his temple. Why HIM?? What horrible sin did he commit to deserve this??? On one hand, he had Akito yelling at him for a 'check-up'… a back massage more like. Akito hated check-ups. This was but a ploy, and Hatori knew it. And on the other hand, he had a whining kid begging him to dress up as a prawn._

"_Hatori, Tohru would really, really, like it! You would make her soo happy!" Momiji exclaimed. Hatori pricked up his hearing. For Tohru……… This was some horrible, manipulative trick to get him into dressing up as a prawn, but then again………… Tohru had done so much for the Sohma's and knowing Shigure… Heh, Shigure would probably screw everything up and blame it on Kyo... And well, he IS a judge there… He may as well go and keep an eye on Shigure and Ayame……. Make sure that they don't show any profanities to the kids………_

"_You owe me, big time." Hatori sighed and walked off to find Akito._

"_THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momiji squealed._

_**End of Flashback**_

"…..And that's why I'm dressed as a prawn." Hatori thought reminiscently. He snapped his attention back to the Sohma's, who each had their thoughts about the matter.

Shigure, for one, had basically died of laughter right then and there, something Hatori thought was well deserved. Kyo simply looked in disgust at the grown man who happened to be the **only** reasonably sane judge… whose prawn suit was ripping in the corners and had chocolate stains on it despite the fact that Hatori didn't eat chocolate. Yuki rolled his eyes and started yanking on a loose thread absentmindedly. Tohru, sweet, innocent Tohru, had basically frozen on the spot. Just as Kyo began to worry, she exclaimed "MR HATORI!!!!!!! You look soooooooooooooo nice in that outfit!!!!!!!!" Kyo wondered whether Tohru was just blind or decided to compliment Hatori before he committed suicide. "It looks really nice on you!" Tohru continued, "I'm sure that if you lend me the outfit one day, I'll be able to sew up all the rips and tears!" Her eyes glazed over and Kyo had a strange vision of Tohru in a prawn suit…. This surprisingly, looked very cute. Tohru turned over to him and asked, "What do you think Kyo????" Kyo thought about it. How the heck could he tell Tohru that Hatori looks like a moron?? "Yeah. You could really give a great makeover to that outfit, Tohru." He replied. The smile she gave him back made Kyo savour his words. But not for long, for suddenly, there was a giant BANG and everyone was engulfed within a cloud of thick red smoke.

"COME ONE! COME ALL! TO MR. Hagini's …..SHOP!" Came a squeaky voice from somewhere through the puff of smoke.

"HOW??? We can't see!" Kyo answered back, coughing. There was a bang, and everyone turned again. Yuki picked himself back up and replied "I'm ok, I'm alright, I just walked into a wall."

"You must BELIEVE! And when you believe, you shall see THE LIGHT!!!!" An ear-piercing siren began to wail.

The Sohma's plus Tohru stumbled through the cloud of smoke, following the noise of the siren, until Hatori tripped and fell over something, due to limited mobility from the prawn suit, which now had another loose thread that some animal was chewing on. He shrugged it off and got up with absolutely no help from his relatives, all of whom were biting their cheek to prevent death from either

Hatori and laughing

Hatori and laughing

Hatori and laughing

Not much choice there…

Mr Hagini and his shop seemed to have disappeared by the time the smoke cleared, but in its place were large sandy bitumen and a gleeful Momiji carrying one side of a large pole, letting the other trail the ground, which was what Hatori had tripped over. However, the mysterious animal that was gnawing on his suit had vanished, along with Mr Hagini.

However Momiji wasn't alone. The other Sohma participants had already arrived, many supporting cuts and bruises from tripping over the pole and the mysterious animal….. At least, they hoped it was an animal. But most looked fairly happy and ready to begin.

Hatori, on the other hand, wasn't happy at all.

"Why on earth did you ask me to bring a pole if you ALREADY HAD ONE?????" he asked, feigning calm.

"Uhhhhhh……. I forgot?" Momiji replied

"And what the heck was the point in making me dress up when YOU HAD YOUR OWN PLAN???" Hatori was close to hysterical by now.

"Ummm…..just in case??" Momiji grinned sheepishly. Before he exploded, Hatori closed his eyes, and counted slowly to ten, taking all the time he wanted to. When he finally opened his eyes, the game had already begun. Cursing heavily and fluently under his breath, he joined the panel of judges, carrying his pole with him.

Tohru was not participating this time; instead went straight under way to prepare snacks for half- time. Once she was finished, she laid some snacks for the judges and began taking photos. She hadn't really told anyone, but she was going take photos of everything. She took a photo of Hatori, who was trying to remove his prawn suit. It seemed the zipper had jammed. Tohru moved closer to help him, and heard him mutter:

"Great. I'm destined to spend the rest of my life as a prawn…"

Tohru jumped back in surprise as Hatori let out a cry of "PRAWN MAN"!! Startled, Tohru blinked several times, before continuing along her merry way.

It was Kyo's turn to limbo when she passed the ring. Tohru paused, watching Kyo bend back and awkwardly walk to the pole.

"ENTER! KAKERU MANABE!" Kimi's voice rang through the music. Yuki's blood chilled. He did not hear that. Please let that be his imagination.

KYOOOO! Oh, KYOOO! Oh, hi Yun-Yun. "

"Oh crap," Yuki thought. He hadn't imagined that. "Yun-Yun??" Kyo asked disgustedly. (A/N: he seems very disgusted through this series, doesn't he?)

"Please let me die now," Yuki sighed inwardly. Regaining his composure, he asked Kakeru what he was doing here.

"Oh, Carrot-top here left his gym bag at school. I meant to return it sooner, but the Star Trek marathon was on and if you watched everything and sent the secret code back, you got a free pribble plushie…… only I didn't read the side-effects column and my seizures lasted for days." Kakeru grinned. "Machi helped out though" he continued, nudging Yuki in the ribs.

"Stop that." Yuki commanded.

"Awww, Yun-Yun, you're no fun!" Kakeru whined.

"What'cha doin' ?" Kimi asked Tohru, who had begun handing out snacks.

"Oh, me? I'm handing out snacks for the Sohma's during the Sohma Cup."

"What's that?"

"It's a competition between the Sohma's and the winner gets a steak dinner."

"Oooh! I love steak!" Kakeru grinned. "Can we join? Can we? Can we? Please Yun-Yun????"

"YOU are not getting any. I don't see Sohma in your last name. Secondly, STOP CALLING ME YUN-YUN!"

"Please???"

"No."

"Please???"

"No."

"Please???"

"No."

"Please???"

"No."

"Please???"

"No."

"Please???"

"No."

"Please???"

"FINE! Move to the end of the line and SHUT UP."

"YAY! Thanks Yun-Yun!" Kakeru, Kimi and Machi walked away from Yuki and towards the line of Limbo-ers.

"Finally, I can get on with it!" Kyo grumbled. He bent over once more, regaining his position. He was actually good at Limbo; cats are very flexible in that sense. He smiled, imagining his victory over Yuki….Tohru standing beside him, extremely happy……. savouring the thought in his mind…. when he suddenly realised that he was face first in the mud, with Kakeru's voice ringing out "MY TURN, ORANGE-TOP!"

"YOU PUSHED ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo LOSES!" Shigure cried in his best announcer's voice.

"I DID NOT! HE PUSHED ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"All's fair in love and war, Kyonkichi."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo lost his temper and stormed off. Tohru looked around worriedly and ran after Kyo to calm him down.

After Kyo's departure, the game went rather smoothly. Tohru returned after a while, looking pink, but rather satisfied and returned to her duties of photo taking and snack handing. The taller people, such as Haru, Ritsu, Kagura, Yuki (eventually), Kakeru (who left the game to eat a burrito), Kimi, and Machi, had all gotten out rather quickly as the game progressed. It was almost no surprise, that Momiji, Hiro and Kisa were the only ones left in the game, what with them being so short and all. Hiro gallantly forfeited, allowing Kisa and Momiji to be in the final.

"IS THIS THING ON??" A loud screech came from a giant microphone that Ayame held in his hands. "Erhm, so it was. Anyway, the finale of the Sohma limbo match will be held in 10 minutes, and playing for the championship title is Kisa Sohma and Momiji Sohma. Be there! Or be square!" (Everyone sweat drops at his wording)

Ten minutes later, as the sun set into the horizon, the two remaining contestants walked shakily to the limbo pole, which was so much shorter than it had been that afternoon. Everyone (Kyo included- Tohru convinced him to return) gathered close together and sat down; the evening chill calming everyone. The judges could barely be seen in the dark, but Haru and Kyo had laid down a small fire that warmed the contestants and brought light to the arena.

It was a battle of rock, paper, scissors, to decide who would play first. Kisa played rock; Momiji played scissors. The little tiger walked up to the limbo pole, bent her back, and slowly edged her way through. For a split second, she sneezed, and nearly fell, but she stood her ground and walked right through, smiling as she did so. Momiji did the same: bent his back and walked through the limbo pole.

And so it went; for what seemed like hours, both Sohma's continued their trilling finale. Momiji, Kisa. Momiji, Kisa. Finally, Momiji slipped, and landed on the ground. Tohru rushed to help him, but he stood up himself, laughing sheepishly. Suddenly, everyone understood that the game was over. People rushed to Kisa, congratulating her, and Hatori announced the winner, handing over to a radiant Kisa her prize. It was a large chocolate bar and a small gold trophy with a statue limbo player on top. Music was turned back on, and people began talking. Tohru came back with candles, and everyone ate dessert.

Momiji picked up the microphone, ice cream all over his face, and said to the crowd "The next event will be two days from now. You will be given the address now. HOPE YOU HAD FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now." He and Tohru began handing out address papers to everyone.

Soon after, the contestants began to file away. One by one, the Sohma's, Yuki's friends, and others left the little park and began the journey home. Tohru and the others stayed behind to help clean up. Well, Tohru did the cleaning up, Kyo and Yuki were arguing and Shigure was goading them on. And then, even they left…… it was a long day, and they had more to follow, as the Sohma Cup continued….

**Author's Note**: WHOO!! 6 pages of Fruuba!! - I hope you liked it. I was going to stop around halfway through today, but I felt so bad that I haven't updated soon, that I continued….. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I have allowed anonymous reviews too, so please, please review. I would LOVE your ideas. The holidays have arrived (actually almost finished) so I'll have plenty of time to update. What has Momiji planned for the next event? You'll just have to read and find out!


End file.
